


all aglow like gold

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Congratulations,” Becky says, not letting Sasha get the first word in, “<b>champ</b>.”</i>
</p>
<p>Set post-RAW 25th July 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all aglow like gold

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i can't believe i'm writing episode tag fic focused on 2016........ impossible........~~

Becky calls Sasha at the first chance she gets, right when she expects that Sasha’s arrived back at the hotel.

And Sasha picks up almost immediately.

“Congratulations,” Becky tells her, not letting Sasha get the first word in, “ _champ_.”

On the other end of the line, there’s a noise that sounds suspiciously like a _laugh_. Just hearing it makes Becky feel like her heart’s glowing in her chest.

“That’s right,” Sasha says. It sounds like she’s trying her best to smirk, to sound cool, but there’s definitely a smile audible there. Becky bets she’s got the championship over her shoulder or around her waist or that she’s touching it, at least.

“I wish I could have been there.” Becky sighs. The brand split may be exciting, but she isn’t going to pretend that she _likes_ the fact that they have completely different schedules now. “And I wish I could challenge you for it.”

“I think it’s a bit soon for cross-brand matches, huh?” says Sasha. “You _know_ I’d take that challenge, though. And that it wouldn’t be easy for either of us.”

The fact that Sasha can admit that warms Becky’s heart all over again. She’s grown so much from believing that everything has to be effortless and easy, that she has to _pretend_ that everything has to be easy. Becky knows that the respect they have for each other – both in their relationship and in the ring – is something to hold onto.

“It wouldn’t,” she agrees. “Tell me about the match, then.”

She’d been watching intently as it happened, of course, but she still wants to hear about it from Sasha – just watching a match is nothing like being in one, no matter how emotional it is – so Becky leans back into the pillows, getting comfortable as Sasha launches into a charged retelling of her well-deserved victory.


End file.
